The Maiden's Guardian
by Chaosweaver13
Summary: The Legend of the Four Maidens is a well known story in the world of Remnant, but what if there was a Fifth member to the group. This is the story of 'The Maiden's Guardian'. ((Rated M to be safe, will feature Violence, Language, Blood, Possible Death and Lemons later on. You have been Warned.))
1. Ch 1 The Beginning of the Legend

**The Maiden's Guardian**

 **Hello there everyone, It's Chaosweaver13 again, Sorry to any of you hoping for a new chapter of Wings of the Leaf right now, I promise that will be coming in the near future.**

 **I guess I should explain this a bit, I recently have been reading some really good RWBY fanfics and got caught up on Vol. 3 of the anime and this idea just came to me and wouldn't go away, so I relented and decided that I would try my hand at it, and yes It is gonna be a bit more focused on my OC for this story, but they will be heavily involved with the characters from the shows canon so don't worry. I also ask that you give this a chance and please bear with me if I screw up anywhere, I'm a huge fan of the anime and I may mess up here and there, but I'm always trying my best, and any advice or suggestions would be wonderful and very appreciated, also don't forget to review if you enjoy it.**

 **Anyway I have rambled on enough, so let's just get right it in, and also I want to address this now, anything that happens in this that anybody says is impossible, again it's a fanfiction that's based on an anime, logic really isn't gonna have much say here.**

 **This also will start before the anime canon starts.**

 **So let's get started. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, That wonderful right belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum, May he rest in peace. We all really miss you man.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Legend.**

 _The World of Remnant, a world full of dangers and conflict, hope and despair, but more importantly, it is full of legends._

 _Throughout the history of Remnant, there are many legends that people know and speak of; one of these legends is very well known among even the younger generations of humans._

 _The Legend of the Four Maidens._

 _A tale many are familiar with, a Legend that speaks of the Four Maidens of Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. Four young women who are gifted with incredible power and even greater burdens because of this._

 _There are few on Remnant who don't know about the Legend of the Maidens, but this story is of the fifth member of that group, one who is not that well known, and any who do believe it to be even more of a myth than the Maidens themselves._

 _This story is of the Maiden's Guardian._

 _When the Four Maidens came to be, another young woman was also granted incredibly power, but they were not one of the Maidens, but rather they were meant to be a Protector to the Four, and in time, possibly even a friend._

 _The Maidens were no different than any normal human, they lived, laughed, loved, and they died, and when they passed on their powers were passed on to the next to wield their powers, this cycle was set in stone since they came to be._

 _However, the Guardian did not share this fate. The Maiden's Guardian was no different from the Maidens themselves, but instead of their power being passed on, the Guardian would simply be reborn in a new body, losing the memories of their previous life or lives in the process and starting over again._

 _This is a blessing and a curse to the Guardian as they would forever serve in this duty, but be unaware until they were needed._

 _The Maidens always saw their Guardian at one point in each life, and would sometimes be drawn to their Guardian to form a bond of friendship with them or even a more sisterly bond, thus every Guardian has at least met one of the Maidens at some point in their life._

 _In the beginning, the Maidens along with their Guardian were like a small family, they were always together and rarely apart from each other, but when others attempted to harm the Maidens and steal the powers they possessed, the family of five made a decision, and the 4 Maidens themselves placed some of their own power each into the soul of their Guardian sister, to ensure no one can ever truly take the power of any Maiden, this power would stay with the Guardian forever, never to be used by them only to be kept locked away._

 _However, Time passes, generations come and go, and the cycle has begun anew once again, and this is where our story will begin._

 **+Location: Forests surrounding Mount Glenn+**

 **+Time: 10 years before canon+**

It was a cold night out in the forests surrounding Mount Glenn. In a large clearing, a young woman can be seen in the moonlight, finishing off a couple of large black creatures that greatly resembled bears.

The creatures are a type of Grimm known as Ursa, and near the very clearing they turned to dust in was what used to be a small nest of them that was no longer there.

The young woman in question was a huntress who had just finished an assignment from her boss/employer to clear out said nest. One Glynda Goodwitch.

Her superior, a man by the name of Professor Ozpin, had gotten a report that raised some concerns about the nest of Ursa and had sent Glynda to take care of it.

Ozpin was the headmaster at a prestigious school in the kingdom of Vale known as Beacon Academy, a school where Huntsmen and Huntresses in training could go to learn and train to become full fledged Hunters, and Glynda was not only a professor but also in a way Ozpin's personal assistant at the school.

As the woman was about to make her way out of the forest, something caught her eye, a small object high in the sky above the forest. It was hard to make out, but it didn't look like another Grimm, and this conclusion was only solidified as the object in question was falling from the sky rapidly.

Glynda was watching the object until it crashed into the forest, right where the nest she had just cleared had once been, the crash shaking a few of the trees a little.

Curious and concerned, the Huntress made her way back toward where the object landed.

Upon arriving at the crash site, the location had a small crater in it now, and upon approaching the depression in the earth, Glynda spotted something that made her eyes go wide.

Lying in the crater, unconscious and naked as the day they were born, was a young girl, likely no older than five years old. She had short dark sapphire blue hair and fairly light skin, only slightly pale but dark enough that it wasn't much concern.

Glynda hurried a little into the crater and took the jacket she had put on for this assignment off and scooped the child up into her arms, wrapping the jacket around the little girl as she just stared at her.

Glynda pulled out her scroll and quickly called Ozpin informing him she needed an airlift out of the forest and telling him she had a small child with her she found in the forest.

She figured it would be better to explain everything to him in person rather than over their scrolls.

 **+Time-Skip: Two Hours Later+**

 **+Location: Beacon Academy-Ozpin's Office+**

Glynda had just finished giving her report to Ozpin, detailing the mission she had just completed making sure to include the odd event of discovering the young girl who was currently lying on a couch in the office asleep and wrapped in a blanket.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug of coffee and looked at the sleeping girl with a look in his eyes as though he was looking for something. "That is quite an explanation Glynda, a young girl falling from the sky is quite a tale indeed. But the question that remains is what do we do with her?"

Glynda just stared at the Headmaster for a moment before looking over at the girl and sighing. "Sir, I ran some checks already and there is no record of her in the kingdom, If anything she is an orphan."

Ozpin nodded to this. "I see, well we can call one of the orphanages in Vale to come and take her in. I'm sure they wouldn't mind, after all she looks no older than maybe five years ol…"

Both adults in the room were silenced when they heard shuffling and a low groan as both their gazes moved to the young girl who seemed to be waking up.

The girl opened her eyes slowly and seemed to yawn but no sound came out as she slowly sat up on the couch and looked around the office before her eyes stopped on Glynda and Ozpin, who both seemed confused at the girls eyes, her left eye was a crimson red while her right eye was a deep sapphire blue.

The three occupants of the room just stared at each other in silence before Ozpin cleared his throat. "Well good evening young lady, I hope you slept well?"

The girl blinked at Ozpin before having a small smile on her face and nodding a bit.

The Headmaster took another sip of his coffee and gave the girl a small smile on his own. "Good to hear; now if it's not too much trouble may I ask your name?"

The girl just stared at Ozpin and tilted her head a bit, making her look more adorable than she already did, her voice coming out very soft and quiet. "N...name?"

Glynda just blinked at the girl, did she not even know her own name at all. "Yes your name young lady? What do people call you?"

The girl's eyes moved to Glynda as she just stared a bit. "I...I don't know."

Now both adults were confused and shocked, here was a girl who fell from the sky and crashed practically unharmed and she also didn't even have a name.

They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard a tapping noise, turning their heads they saw the little girl had moved next to Ozpin's desk and was lifting and setting his cane down, tapping it on the floor as she smiled a bit.

Glynda just kept staring at the girl as she played with the cane. _'This girl has no home, family, friends; she doesn't even have a name. Maybe we can do something for her better than an orphanage'_ The woman nodded to herself as she looked at Ozpin. "Sir would it be possible for me to adopt the girl?"

Ozpin looked at his assistant in the eyes, wondering if this might be a bit of a prank from her but upon seeing no humour in her eyes only conviction, he took a sip of his coffee and looked at the young girl who was playing with his cane.

He cleared his throat catching the girl's attention again. "Young lady, If you would like..." He motioned to Glynda whom the girl looked at. "Miss Glynda here wishes to adopt you; if you are fine with that she will be your new mother."

The girl blinked again, the word felt warm to her so she put the cane back, propped against the desk as she walked over to Glynda and looked up at her. "M...mother?" The girls head tilted a bit.

Glynda nodded. "Yes, I would be your new mother and I can give you a name as well if you'd like" She was caught off guard however when she felt two small arms wrap around her right leg as she looked to find the girl hugging her leg before she heard something that made her heart melt. "Mommy!"

Ozpin chuckled a bit and took another drink of coffee. "I guess that settles that, so what shall you be naming her Glynda?"

The woman smiled as she reached down and picked up the little girl and looked into her eyes before nodding. "Azul...Azul Lucina Goodwitch. Do you like that name little one?"

The newly named Azul nodded happily as she hugged Glynda tightly.

The two adults in the room smiled a bit at the girl now named Azul as they nodded to each other, Glynda heading out of the office after the headmaster had silently dismissed her so he could get the girls records setup.

 **Well I hope you all liked that and are eager to see what comes in the future.**

 **Anyway as a ending note, My beta and I have decided that the Pairing for this fanfiction will be decided by all of you, the readers. I'll be putting a poll up in my profile so you can all choose who will be paired with my OC for this story, Your options everyone are Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Coco Adel, and Velvet Scarlatina. I can't wait to see what you all pick Until next time though.**

 **Chaos, Out!**


	2. Ch 2 Growing up and Training

**The Maiden's Guardian**

 **Hey everyone, hope you all are excited for this new story of mine, I have gotten some good praise and encouragement for this one too so I'm happy to keep writing for all of you. In a related note, I'm very sorry about not coming out with a new chapter for Wings of the Leaf, I promise I will have one before the end of June, just be patient for that ^_^.**

 **I'm happy that this story was met with positive feedback, and look forward to a lot of good things to come with both this story and Wings of the Leaf.**

 **I had been given some questions on the first chapter from inside and outside, so I'd like to address them here.**

 **The poll that is currently running for this story in my profile will be running till the story reaches chapter 5 so if you want to vote, please do so it will help a lot in the decisions it entails.**

 **A question posed to me by martinpat94: Will my OC have a team or be solo?**

 **I'd like to answer this completely but sadly I don't want to ruin the surprise, so I will answer it in a way, to which the answer is sort of both of those, you will find out what this means when it is revealed.**

 **Also more things concerning my OC will be introduced and shown during this chapter, I'd like to ask everyone, please do not give me any guff over my choices for her appearance, weapons, style, semblance, etc. I thoroughly discuss these things with my beta to make sure they will work appropriately and fairly.**

 **Anyway I've rambled enough so now for why you are here.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, I wish I did but it shall never be. Rooster Teeth, props to you my friends.**

 **Chapter 2: Growing up and Training.**

 **+Timeskip=3 years later+**

 **+Location=Sparring Arena in Beacon Academy+**

Glynda stood in front of her adoptive daughter with a smile on her face at the new outfit that she and her daughter had designed for Azul to wear for her Huntress career.

Azul stood in front of her mother, playing with a specific part of her new outfit; she loved it a lot especially because it would fit with the weapons she had too.

She wore a one-piece dress that is split vertically into three stripes, blue-white-blue. On her legs, she had a pair of black-thigh-high stockings with her feet encased in blue combat boots with golden-yellow decals. On her arms, she wears a pair of blue detached sleeves with black cuffs and yellow bordering. She also has a pair of long red cords with metal points at the ends attached to metal cuffs around the shoulders of her sleeves. She wears white skin-tight gloves on her hands. At the small of her back, there is a pair of large black holsters for her guns.

Her guns were rather unique in their design as well and Ozpin himself had given her the idea for the name of the weapons.

Sinister and Dexter, They are a pair of large handguns; they are officially referred to as Twin Transformable Handguns or TTH. While Azul's outfit is mostly blue with a smattering of white, her weapons are white with a small core of blue running down the middle of them. They are about a foot long, an inch wide and six inches high. The grips are long and at an angle to allow the user to more easily use them in close combat. _ **((Basically her outfit and weapons are replicas of Noel Vermillion's outfit and weapons from Blazblue, which I also do not own, just love the designs))**_

Now you may be wondering just what the mother and daughter pair is doing in the sparring arena today, well Glynda felt that since Azul was 8 years old, now would be a perfect time to unlock her aura and help train her to use it properly.

Glynda had explained the process and what aura was to Azul earlier, so she began the task.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Placing her hand on Azul's head as she spoke, Glynda focused on her own aura before pushing it into Azul, which in turn would force her own aura to awaken; only for something startling to happen.

As soon as Glynda felt her daughters aura unlock, the air in the room grew heavy and the ground the young girl was standing on cracked and cratered slightly from the sheer size of her aura. Glynda was rather speechless about this, since she didn't think anyone could have an aura large enough to do what just happened with Azul's.

After recovering from her shock at her adoptive daughters massive aura, Glynda got started on their daily training which consisted first of figuring out Azul's semblance and from there they worked on developing a combat style for her as well, though they had discussed a possible one for her that Azul thought would be fun and perfect for her.

 **+Timeskip=2 years later+**

In the past five years Azul has been around beacon with her mom, she has grown rather well known to the students at the academy, some even made her a sparring partner of sorts, even though she would win most of the time, even against third year students, but that was mostly due to her odd style of fighting and her semblance. In fact she had recently just got into a spar with another third year student, at least twice her size as well.

Clover Riven was one of the top students among the current third year roster at Beacon Academy, he stood at just above six feet tall, he was currently wearing what he normally did when not in classes, which consisted of a black sleeveless t-shirt, a long dark forest green coat, black jeans, and some black combat boots.

Clover was holding his weapon at the ready, a long Zweihänder-style sword. He was facing down Azul who was holding her twin pistols out taking her stance as they both waited for the spar to start.

Glynda looked at Clover and Azul before she started the match, Clover rushing in hoping to end the spar quickly.

Azul watched Clover carefully as he charged at her. She made sure she was ready to counter his strike as he came in. Going for a quick hit, Clover swung his sword down at Azul who quickly spun around to the side, avoiding the strike and slamming the bottom side of one of her pistols into the back of his head, knocking him forward a bit more as she jumped back from him while firing off several shots, her body twisting around as she fired at Clover, almost like she was dancing.

Clover quickly brought his sword around, before his semblance activated, a small green shield of aura appearing in the air at each shot that was fired stopping the bullets before they dropped to the floor. "Not bad squirt~ But let's get serious now shall we?!"

Clover charged in, his speed increased a bit as he brought his sword down again, aiming for a diagonal cut starting from Azul's shoulder. Azul backpedalled and used one of her two guns to block the weapon only to get pushed back a bit.

Clover continued his assault while Azul did her best to avoid getting hit, dodging and blocking the sword as she moved away from him. Azul decided she would try the newest upgrade she had done to Sinister and Dexter.

Azul dodged another vertical slice before she jumped and used Clover's head as a springboard, leaping across the sparring ring and landing on her feet, facing her opponent.

She lifted the pistols up and flicked them down and up off to the sides like one would to open a sawed-off double barrel shotgun, the pistols ejecting a single casing a piece before she rushed in.

Azul reached Clover and spun around before she crouched and slid under a horizontal cut, only to slam the barrels of both guns into his left leg while firing them, both barrels releasing a bullet of pure concentrated dust which released a small but strong concussive blast on impact.

Knocking Clover off balance, she quickly began her assault. Azul twisted around like she was in a dance, stopping her body in odd positions while striking Clover all over with the pistols barrels while firing the dust rounds, adding to the damage. Up on the aura display monitor everyone was watching as Clover's aura was steadily dropping little by little from the attacks.

Azul kept the assault up not giving Clover a moment to recover before she thrust one of her pistols forward into his gut as hard as she could, pushing him back before she pulled the trigger twice, once on impact and again just as he was no longer in contact with the weapon, launching him back across the ring quite far.

Azul then vanished, no one saw her move but she had suddenly appeared right in the path Clover was flying in, her back facing him as she pointed one of the pistols back right under her elbow and slammed both into the 3rd year students back hard while pulling the trigger, sending him flying back again before he landed on the floor and slid to the edge of the ring.

Glynda saw the aura display for Clovers aura hit red and raised her hand. "That's enough, the match is over! Azul is the winner!" The students watching clapped for the good match they just watched, some even congratulating the young girl who wasn't even a student yet, that just beat a 3rd year student and one of the best no less.

Clover sat up and sighed until he saw a small hand in his vision. Azul had walked over and offered her hand to help him up; a hand he took with a smile and stood up then patted Azul on the head a bit. "Not bad kid. Don't you go losing to anyone else after beating me now you got it?" Azul stared up at Clover and smiled before nodding happily and running over to her mom who was just smiling at the good sportsmanship she was seeing.

Azul herself was very happy. Her Semblance, Dance of the Harlequin, was a combat enhancement, allowing her to move very, very fast in limited circumstances. The most obvious example being her ability to reload Sinister and Dexter in less than ten seconds. During her match with Clover, she had reloaded three times and no one had even seen her do it.

"That was very impressive, Azul." Glynda said as she came to stand next to her adoptive daughter, "You recovered well from Clover using his Green Guardsman Semblance and switched into close combat flawlessly. I feel you should have shifted your weapons into their alternate form, however."

"I don't like using that form unless I'm being pushed, mother." Azul replied, her voice chirping sweetly like a ringing bell, "Gundancing usually carries the day for me."

"That is slightly arrogant." the older woman scolded her mildly, "Not to mention disrespectful to your opponents. You have never faced an opponent more powerful or more skilled than yourself outside of training with me, so let me tell you that in a fight, you will need every advantage that you can get, including the secondary forms of Sinister and Dexter. Why did you get them installed if not to use them?"

Azul pouted slightly. "Because everyone has one nowadays."

Glynda shook her head. As mature as Azul could be, times like this showcased how much of a ten year old she actually was. "Ozpin and I don't have mecha-shift weapons."

"That's 'cause you both use your Semblances and Dust more than your 'weapons.'" The girl replied, the disdain for the riding crop and cane that the two Hunters used as weapons dripping through.

"A fair point." The blonde woman conceded, "Now let's get to the cafeteria; I hear that your favourite is on the menu."

"Blueberry waffles for the win!" the girl cheered, holstering her guns with practiced ease. It always surprised Glynda at how easily Azul could wield such large guns, especially since she reworked them extensively every time she grew by any significant denomination.

"Not until you have something wholesome and nutritious." She reminded her adoptive daughter.

"Yeeeeesss, mother." Azul drawled, skipping along merrily as she did so.

"…brat get so strong?" one student muttered nearby, "Only ten and she's beating people twice her age!"

"…mother will have taught her things." Another replied.

Glynda sighed as she followed Azul towards the cafeteria, a small smile gracing her face. Life with her daughter was good.

 **+Time Skip+**

 **+2 hours later in Ozpin's Office+**

After making sure her daughter had at least a healthy and filling meal, Glynda and Azul could be found in Ozpin's office, with Glynda and Ozpin both by his desk, Azul was sitting on the couch off to the side nibbling on a blueberry waffle she brought from the cafeteria.

Ozpin and Glynda were reminiscing about a huntress who had graduated from Beacon quite a few years ago, someone Azul overheard they called Summer, being a bit curious she got off the couch and walked up to her mother.

"Mother, who is Summer?" Azul stared up at her mom and Ozpin with curiosity in her eyes as the two veteran hunters looked at her before Ozpin smiled a bit at the young girl.

"Summer Rose was one of our finest graduating huntresses some few years back, Quite the amazing woman. She was brave, selfless, and quite the astounding baker as well if memory serves right." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and sighed a little and looked out the window behind him.

"After graduating, I heard she settled down and started a family, but she made sure to keep up with her duty as a huntress. But sadly, about five years ago, give or take, she left on a mission and never returned. As far as anyone knows, she died on that mission."

Glynda seemed to be thinking about Summer as Ozpin finished. Azul just stared at Ozpin with her eyes a little dulled as she felt weird, and then pain.

Both professors were startled when they heard Azul groan loudly in pain, Glynda turned to her daughter who had dropped her blueberry waffle on the office floor and was now on her knees gripping her head in serious pain as she kept muttering the word summer over and over. Glynda rushed to Azul's side and tried to comfort her daughter but was stunned along with Ozpin who had walked over as well, worried about the young girl at the words she muttered next.

"S...summer...maid...sil...ver...must...pro...tect...wint..." The professors didn't get anything else before Azul passed out from the pain, slumping over into her mother's arms as the two adults just stared at the girl.

Ozpin just processed what he heard. _'Could Azul have known something about Summer's death?! I might have to keep an eye on her a bit more...what an interesting girl you adopted, Glynda.'_

 **Hey everyone, Chaosweaver13 here, Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, sorry it took so long but I'll try better in the future.**

 **Just wanted to let you all know, the poll in my profile for Azul's romantic partner is still on going and we really need votes please, even if your choice isn't in the poll, send me your choice in a Pm or a Review and I'll tally those as votes as well, I want everyone to give me their votes and opinions for this decision.**

 **For everyone who is a fan or follower of Wings of the Leaf, I will be writing the next chapter for that after uploading this chapter for The Maiden's Guardian, I'll try my best to switch off chapter by chapter between the two stories so everyone gets what they want.**

 **Also something I wish to address as it came up in a review where it was asked if an OC x OC pairing would be possible. Probably not, as I don't like making multiple characters for that purpose, I prefer pairing my OC's with existing canon characters, but more OC's will appear throughout this story, as we already met one in this chapter.**

 **And with that out of the way, I'll see you all next time! ^_^**

 **Chaosweaver13 Out~**


	3. Ch 3 Preparation and Theory

**The Maiden's Guardian**

 **Hey everyone, Welcome back for another chapter of The Maiden's Guardian. I am sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter, I was trying to get the next chapter for Wings of the Leaf finished before I started this and had huge writers block but I'm trying to suppress that. Thank you very much to all my loyal readers and to any future followers of my writings it's because of all of you that I am able to constantly get a drive to keep writing my stories since it always makes me very happy to see that people are actually enjoying what I'm writing.**

 **I'd like to take this time before we begin to remind you all, that the poll is still on going right now for who will be paired with my OC Azul romantically in this story, As I said before the poll choices are just who I personally picked with my beta, if you have any other suggestions go ahead and send me them in a review or PM and I will consider the idea, there is also the option for a small Yuri harem in this story if enough people tell me they want that.**

 **Anyway without further ado, let's get into it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any other games and anime mentioned in this story, I merely own my OC ^_^.**

 **Chapter 3: Preparation and Theory**

 **+Location: Beacon Academy=Workshop+**

 **+Time: 1 month before Canon+**

Azul was in the workshop while her mother was busy in a meeting with Ozpin and some old guy she didn't recognize, though he did smell of alcohol. Azul was finishing her latest versions of her pistols as she had to resize them again before her first official year as a Beacon student began in about a month.

She had been taking good care of the pistols and was constantly upgrading them, making the barrels and blades longer so they will be able to constantly fit to her size. She had also managed to work in an extended magazine and a new shot selector cylinder that will allow her to change the dust types she uses on the fly along with a very special function she had worked in with help from her mom, but that was her last trump card.

She smiled and picked up Sinister and Dexter as she twirled them around a bit before the pistols started to change to their gunblade modes seamlessly, the blades now were about 3 feet in length each as the barrels had changed to fit the blades as well.

Azul twirled the gunblades again as they changed back to their standard pistol mode, the barrels are now 3 feet long, 1 inch wide and about 8 inches high, the pristine white weapons looked quite simple but they were anything but since over the years it turned out Azul was literally the only person able to use her TTH's, since no one else could really handle them that well.

She spun the pistols around for a moment before the metal started moving, she slammed the two guns together as they locked and shifted together into a single larger gun, this was the newest mode she developed for her weapons, which she appropriately named Medium. This was a large-calibre shotgun mode that was another one of Azul's new trump cards due to the punch it had when mixed with her various dusts that she kept loaded in the weapons at all times.

Azul smiled at her work and twirled Medium, separating it into Sinister and Dexter again before she twirled the two guns around and holstered them in the new larger holsters she had crossed on the back of her waist.

The Huntress-in-Training had been developing some new techniques over the years for her fighting style that were made possible with her semblance, which she had been improving her control of as well.

Azul had recently started exchanging letters as well with Clover Riven, who had graduated a few years ago and was now a full-fledged Huntsman. He had become a pen pal of hers in a way as they kept each other up to date with what was going on in their lives.

Satisfied with her work for the day, Azul decided to head back to her dorm room she had been assigned in the first years dorm building as she was gonna be starting soon, her mother had been sharing the room with her so it was perfect to her.

 **+Meanwhile in Ozpin's Office+**

Ozpin and Glynda were joined today by one of their veteran hunters, one Qrow Branwen who had come in on Ozpins request to discuss some odd and alarming events.

The seasoned hunter sat down in one of the chairs in front of Ozpins desk and sighed. "So Ozpin what is it you wanted to discuss with me? All you mentioned was that it relates to Summer and Amber."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and set the mug down on the desk before looking at Qrow rather seriously. "It's about Glynda's daughter, Azul. I think she might be connected to the Maidens somehow but I can't be sure."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at this and chuckled. "You sure that coffee you're always drinking isn't spiked Ozpin?"

The headmaster adjusted himself a bit and nodded. "I'm quite sure Qrow, some odd things have happened with her. A few years ago, Azul, Glynda and I were here in my office when Glynda and I were talking about Summer. Azul was curious and when we explained who she was, Azul collapsed and became almost hysteric and in pain before she started mumbling about Summer and the Winter Maiden."

Qrow was a bit surprised by this. "But is that really enough to say she is connected?"

Ozpin shook his head. "Normally, no it isn't, but when Amber was brought here, Glynda introduced her to Azul and the two immediately were like best friends bordering on behaving practically like sisters. And on the night that Amber had been attacked Azul woke Glynda up by screaming and thrashing in her sleep and when she was woke up herself, she started telling Glynda how she had a nightmare about Amber had been attacked and having her power stolen from her right before her eyes. I don't need to tell you that it can't be seen as a mere coincidence."

Qrow was thinking this over as he digested the information. It was true such oddities couldn't be drawn up as a simple coincidence, even more so when Amber, while she had been somewhat cheerful, did her best to try and keep her distance from most bonds with others and for her to immediately form such a deep bond with Azul was strange. "Any idea what it might mean Ozpin? I can see if I might be able to dig up any info on something like this, though I'm not too sure what to look for."

Ozpin nodded. "That would be appreciated Qrow, as for my thoughts I can only speculate she is somehow linked to the Maiden's but how I don't know, the last thing we can recall as strange…well, Glynda would be able to explain better."

Qrow looked to Glynda who cleared her throat. "Yes, well, after Amber's attack, when we had fully confirmed her condition and moved her to the vault, when I brought the news to Azul...by Dust, I thought the academy was going to get levelled."

Qrow looked shocked at this statement. "What do you mean Glynda?"

The headmistress sighed and adjusted her glasses a bit. "Azul has the single largest Aura of any living creature in known records, our instruments and equipment can't even fully measure it due to how vast it is. When she was informed of Amber's condition, her aura surged so fast that the bed we shared at the time shattered right under her along with the floor of the dorm room almost caving right in, the walls cracked and the windows in the entire dorms all shattered. If I hadn't calmed her down by telling her she would be allowed to go visit Amber in the vault, I think she may have caused even more damage with just her aura alone; her anger and sorrow when she finally saw Amber down there was...well, palpable is putting it lightly."

She shuddered as she recalled the absolutely murderous expression on Azul's face when she beheld the unconscious Fall Maiden lying in the life support casket that was the only thing maintaining her life functions. Never mind the roiling and tumultuous feeling of her Aura almost going out of control. Glynda had felt as if she were suffocating just by being in the same room.

"I dunno Oz. This ain't natural, for a slip of a girl to have such a powerful aura." Qrow said with a frown, "I mean, Yang and Ruby are above average in terms of Aura, but that's because the Rose, Branwen and Xiao Long families have a long history of activating their Aura and marrying other Aura users. We have no idea 'bout Azul's lineage, right?"

"No." Glynda said shortly, "Still, even if she does contain a secret, she is my daughter. I have raised her to be a strong, independent, generous girl. She would no sooner harm someone from malice than Ozpin or I would."

Qrow held his hands up after Glynda spoke. "Right, right…sorry Glynda. I didn't mean anything by it; all I'm saying is that aside from her being your adoptive daughter, we know next to nothing about the girl's past at all."

Glynda nodded at Qrow. "Apology accepted and I understand where you are coming from, but she was only five years old when I found her, there isn't really a whole lot to look into considering how I found her" Qrow of course knew how Glynda had found Azul, being informed by Ozpin of the event, bizarre as it was.

Ozpin cleared his throat to get Glynda and Qrow's attention. "Alright then, I believe that is enough for today, Glynda I believe it is dinnertime, Azul must be waiting for you" Glynda nodded and excused herself as she left the headmasters office promptly to have dinner with her daughter.

 **+Timeskip=1 month later+**

 **+Location=Downtown Vale, From Dust Till Dawn+**

Roman Torchwick sauntered down the street. He was dressed in his snazzy white jacket, black trousers and black bowler hat on his head. In one hand, he carried a cane that was heavier than it looked, while in his other hand, he had a cigar that was swiftly put into his mouth.

Following behind him were four members of Hei 'Junior' Xiong's gang. They wore black suits, red shades and carried red scimitars and pistols as weapons. They were cheap and, to his mind, expendable muscle. While they were weak by the standards of Hunters, they were infinitely more preferable to the animals in the White Fang that his employer was going to force him to work with, in a few weeks' time.

Smirking, he banished the contempt he felt for the Faunus as the Dust shop came into view. He snorted at the lame pun that the shop had for its name. Some people should be shot for having such pathetic senses of humour, in his humble opinion. Gesturing at the men behind him to follow him, Torchwick entered the shop.

From Dust Till Dawn was a fairly average shop in Vale. It was primarily a Dust shop, but also carried ammo casings and other items that Hunters and Huntresses would frequently buy along with Dust. And, as the Hunter Academies Beacon and Signal were nearby, it also carried things that teenagers would likely buy as well; magazines, music, games and the like. The owner of this particular store was some doddering old fart in glasses standing behind the counter.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Torchwick asked the owner dramatically as the goon to his left drew a pistol and levelled it at the old man's head.

"P-Please!" the man raised his hands in surrender, his voice this and reedy, "Just take my Lien and go!"

"Shh-shhh-shhh." The orange-haired man said condescendingly, "We're not here for your money."

"Grab the Dust." He ordered the goons, who spread out throughout the shop to follow his order. Some went to the Dust dispensers and started to siphon the precious substance out of them and into the containers they had brought with them for that purpose, while one stared down the owner at the counter to make sure he didn't try any heroics. The last one started sweeping the shop for any customers to shake down, evidently finding one, although Torchwick couldn't see them.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em!"

Silence.

"Hey, I said hands in the air!" Was a kid seriously giving this gangster trouble? He should have asked Junior for a discount…

"Hey, you got a death wish or somethin'?"

More silence followed by stamping feet and the rustle of cloth.

"Yes?" The voice that spoke up next was sweet, female and young. Torchwick doubted that the owner of that voice was older than fifteen at most.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" Clearly the gangster was getting annoyed.

"Are you…robbing me?" This sentence and the way that it was spoken rang warning bells in Torchwick's mind. There was no shock, no fear and no surprise in that question, just honest curiosity.

"YES!"

"Oh…"

THWACK!

The next moment, the gangster was sailing out of the stacks and slamming into the wall at a respectable speed that made the leader of this robbery sigh. A Huntress was here. Hardly surprising given the proximity to the basic academy Signal on the nearby isle of Patch and the advanced academy Beacon just outside of Vale, but he had hoped that coming this late would reduce the chance that one would show up to almost nothing.

 _'Live and learn, Roman._ _'_ He reminded himself and jerked his head in the direction of the huntress, silently ordering the goon he was looking at to take care of the problem, although he doubted it would make a difference.

The goon nodded, drew his pistol and stormed into the aisle that his friend had been ejected from and shouted, "Freeze!"

 _'Amateur!_ _'_ Roman bemoaned the incompetence of the idiots he had hired, _'_ _Shoot first, and ask questions never!'_

The next instant a black and red blur shot past him and through the stores glass window, resolving itself as the thug lying comatose on the pavement and a girl, as he'd suspected no older than fifteen, standing next to him. She wore a black combat dress with red trimming, black tights, black combat boots and a red cloak that flapped dramatically in the wind. Her hair was a deep brown that was almost black, except for half an inch or so of the ends, which were dyed red. Her visible skin was pale, almost white, and her mercury silver eyes gazed out at him, still with no fear in them.

The girl's most noticeable feature, however, was the enormous scythe that unfolded in one hand. It was literally bigger than the girl that wielded it and had to be as heavy as she was, if not more so! The scythe's blade was obviously very well maintained and glittered dangerously in the light of the streetlights.

Spinning the enormous weapon around, the Huntress (in-Training, she had to be at her age) embedded the blade in the tarmac of the street, deliberately provoking the gangsters to come at her. Torchwick had to applaud her sense of dramatics if nothing else.

"Okaayyy…" he drawled before turning his head to glare at the three remaining thugs, including the first one to encounter the girl, who had lost his hat, "Get her!"

The three men charged out into the street, scimitars at the ready. The girl just smirked.

The first one to reach the silver-eyed girl slashed at her, but she dodged out of the way by using her scythe, still solidly embedded into the ground, as leverage to lift herself up and away from the red blade. Twisting around in a circle atop her weapon, she slammed both of her feet into the face of her attacker, breaking his glasses and sending him flying through the air and back into the Dust shop via the window.

Using the motion of the centrifuge to loosen the weapon from the ground, she landed on the ground, holding her scythe in a reverse horizontal grip, with the enormous and deadly blade behind her and the pointed tip in front of her.

The thugs charged in again and the girl pulled a trigger on the shaft of her weapon, which fired a gun mounted at the head of the scythe, making her spin. Using the centrifuge once again, she slammed the bladeless around and into the gut of the first one, sending him flipping into the air like a coin, screaming in fear and pain.

Redirecting the centrifuge, she spun the scythe-gun vertically and slammed it down on the other one, who emitted a squawk like a squashed mouse. Then things got interesting.

The one she had taken out first by tackling him through the window had recovered and grabbed a rifle from somewhere and now advanced on the girl, pulling the trigger and firing at her in short burst, none of which hit her. Why? Because she vanished in clouds of red rose petals every time she was targeted. It almost looked like teleportation, but Torchwick could see that it wasn't. What it was, was extreme speed. It must be her Semblance.

Getting tired of dodging, the girl reversed her scythe and fired a round, sending her speeding towards the man and slammed both feet into his ankles, sending him careening into the air. Jamming just the tip of her scythe into the ground, the girl lazily spun around once before removing it and smacking the falling gangster back onto the ground in front of Torchwick, unconscious, before landing herself, weapon at the ready.

He had to admit that he was impressed. To have not caused a single cut on four men with unawakened Auras, despite using a weapon which was solely designed to cut, was indicative of the skill and talent that the girl possessed. It also told him two things about her. First, she had prodigious talent with her weapon, as just a casual glance at the men he had hired told him that they would be sore when they woke up, but would suffer no broken bones or fractures. Secondly, she had likely never had to fight for her life before, as her first response was to subdue rather than disable. Had Xiong's boys had awakened Auras, this fight would have been much harder for her due to the Aura shield.

 _'Then again, she would have likely upped her game if they had had Aura._ _'_ Torchwick conceded as he muttered, "You were worth every cent, truly you were," in a sarcastic manner. He was definitely going to demand a refund from Xiong for this. They hadn't even lasted a minute.

"Well, Red," he said as he stepped over his defeated minion, "I think we can say it's been an eventful evening," he dropped his cigar and put it out with the butt of his cane, "and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He brought his cane up and pointed it at the girl. The end flipped up as he depressed a button and Melodic Cudgel fired a powerful Burn Dust shell. Despite the size of the cane, Torchwick had plenty of ammo, all of which was more powerful than a combat shotgun's shells.

As the girl quickly fired into the ground and flew up to avoid his weapons fire, Torchwick ran over and started climbing the fire escape of a nearby building. His employer would be by in a bullhead to pick him up soon. She wasn't going to be happy about not getting this shipment of Dust he was supposed to get for her…

The sharp retort of a gun firing alerted him to trouble following him. The shouted "Hey!" that the girl unleashed after she landed just confirmed it for him.

"Persistent…!" he growled in irritation, before a familiar sound made him grin.

A Bullhead VTOL transport rose up in front of him, the side door already sliding open. He leapt onto it and turned around, mockingly saluting the silver-eyed girl as he tossed a Burn Dust crystal at her feet.

"End of the line, Red!" he shouted and fired another round from Melodic Cudgel at the crystal. Dust, especially Burn Dust, was highly volatile in crystal form and if struck by enough of a physical impact, it would go off like a spiked grenade, which would teach this brat about messing with things that are none of her concern.

A purple and white blur flung itself in front of the girl as the shot hit the crystal. Torchwick laughed and cackled as the red explosion bloomed on the roof of the building before he paused as the smoke dissipated.

A tall blond-haired woman stood in front of the red-cloaked girl. She wore small glasses, a black skirt, and corset, a white shirt and a black and purple cape that had four long streamers fluttering from it. Her jade green eyes were narrowed at Torchwick dangerously and she dismissed the purple shield she had raised to protect the silver-eyed girl with a flick of the riding crop in her right hand.

 _'Glynda Goodwitch. Just fricking perfect._ _'_ Torchwick cursed. No one who had lived in Vale for any length of time didn't know the woman, Headmaster Ozpin's second in command at Beacon. A powerful Huntress and Dust Mage, she was infinitely more of a threat than the brat.

Adjusting her glasses primly with her free hand, Glynda slashed her riding crop at the VTOL, unleashing nine blasts of telekinetic light at it. They struck the aircraft all over its hull, making Torchwick stagger and flail as he tried to keep himself balanced.

Clawing his way to the cockpit, he yelled at his employer, "We've got a Huntress!"

Without saying a word, she smoothly stood up and made for the bay area, leaving him to take the controls and stabilise it.

As he tried to make good his escape, the Huntress on the roof wasn't having any of it. With another swish of her crop, she created broiling storm clouds above the VTOL that unleashed a hail of ice spikes that pelted it, one coming close to ventilating Torchwick's head if he hadn't dodged in time.

His companion, strutting along in high heels, counterattacked once she reached the bay doors by launching a fireball at Glynda, who blocked it with the shield she had used before. With another gesture from the fire-user, the remnants of the fireball, which had scattered to the ground around Glynda, charged up to explode again, the Huntress only barely managing to leap away in time to avoid it.

Even as she did so, however, Glynda launched a counterattack. She exerted her telekinetic Semblance on the fragments of brick and concrete that had been dislodged by the blast and grouped them together, forming a spear, before hurtling it at the VTOL with deadly accuracy.

Three blasts of fire broke it apart, but Glynda merely reformed it and sent it flying at the aircraft yet again. Torchwick hurriedly tried to jink to avoid it, partially succeeding as the ramshackle spear glanced off the top of its hull and scattering the pieces into the air.

With another gesture of her crop, Glynda gathered the detritus into three streams of purple light that sought out the engines, seeking to bring the craft down once and for all. The fire-user unleashed a globe of pure heat, turning all of the detritus around the VTOL into burning ashes.

The red cloaked girl switched her scythe into a more compact form and fired several shots at the woman, each blocked by the woman on the VTOL as easily as if they were spit balls. Glynda recognised the kind of Aura strength that would take to tank sniper rounds, and then reasoned that the woman must be generating extreme heat to melt the bullets before they hit her.

The woman in the VTOL gestured flamboyantly and the surface of the roof around the two females burned orange as it was heated by the fire user. Glynda quickly swiped at the red cloaked girl with her crop, sending her flying out of the blast radius before leaping herself. As the blasts went off, both women watched as the door slid shut on the VTOL and it fly off into the night.

Glynda growled to herself at the waste of time, Aura and Dust this had been before turning to look at the silver-eyed girl through narrowed eyes.

 **+Later+**

 **+Location: Vale Police Department Interview Room+**

Ruby Rose flinched as she was lectured by Glynda Goodwitch about being reckless. It wasn't fair! How was she supposed to know that that weirdly dressed man had an accomplice that could shoot fire and make concrete explode?!

"…if it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back…" the woman was saying, "…and a slap on the wrist!"

She punctuated her words by smacking the table in front of Ruby with her riding crop, making the silver-haired girl flinch back from the blow.

"However…" Glynda said reluctantly, "…there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Ruby looked puzzled as the door swung open, revealing a grey-haired man wearing shaded glasses, a dark green jacket, dark green trousers, black waistcoat, emerald green shirt beneath the waistcoat and a cross-shaped broach attached to the base of his throat. In one hand he carried a cup bearing the seal of Beacon Academy, a pair of crossed axes, while in the other he carried a plate of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Ruby Rose," Ozpin said slowly, as if sampling the name of the girl before him. Leaning forward, he continued, "you…have silver eyes."

"U-umm…" Ruby wasn't quite sure what to make of this man and she was also worried about getting another lecture.

"So then, could you tell me where you learned to fight like this?" Ozpin asked before taking a sip of what was in the cup, coffee presumably. Glynda obediently held up a handheld computer displaying a rewinding video of her fight against Torchwick and his thugs.

"S-Signal Academy…" the cloak-wearing Huntress-in-Training replied nervously.

This earned her a raised eyebrow from Ozpin.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well…one teacher in particular." Ruby admitted.

"I see." The grey-haired man said evenly and placed the plate smoothly in front of Ruby, who, after a moment, tentatively grabbed a cookie and ate it. After swallowing it, she started to gobble the rest of them down fast. She had burned a lot of energy with her Semblance earlier, so she was refuelling.

Glynda looked both resigned and irked at her lack of manners, but Ozpin ignored it as he said, "It's just that I've only ever seen one scythe-wielder of that skill before; a dusty old crow."

Ruby perked up. "That's my uncle!" she exclaimed around a mouthful of cookies, "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like woahhh!"

She mimed karate moves to go along with her sound effects.

That made Ozpin smile. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well…I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said, determination in her voice unlike what you would expect from a fifteen year old girl.

"You want to slay monsters?" the Headmaster of Beacon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded firmly, "I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. My sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people. My parents always taught me to help others, so I thought 'might as well make a career out of it.' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know?"

"Do you know who I am?" the ash-haired man asked with an smile.

"You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon." Ruby replied promptly.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked, getting straight to the point.

"More than anything." The cloak-wearing girl said earnestly. Ozpin shared a look with Glynda who rolled her eyes and let out a disagreeable 'humph' at her leader.

"Well okay." Ozpin said casually.

After Ruby calmed down and was sent home, Ozpin and Glynda were walking down to the Bullhead that would take them back to Beacon, talking about what just happened.

"Honestly!" Glynda huffed, "Why on earth did you invite her in, two years early?"

"Did you look into her eyes, Glynda?" the Headmaster asked, "Did you see the way she fought? She is ready for Beacon. Recall that from what Qrow has said, she has no talent for using Dust, which is the majority of what the last two years at a basic academy focuses on. She will be bored out of her mind at Signal and her talent squandered."

"She's far too reckless," the blond Dust Mage argued, "I almost had a heart attack when she almost got hit by that cannon-cane!"

"I believe you are projecting your worries about Azul onto Miss Rose." Ozpin said firmly, "Both are remarkably similar, are they not? Both determined to do the right thing, both determined to help others…it is little wonder you are projecting. Still, I believe that had it just been Miss Rose and Roman Torchwick, she would have held him long enough for you to capture him."

"The Dust Mage that helped him escape was of considerable power." Glynda stated with a frown, "Not only that, she had a Pyromancy Semblance that allowed her to control heat as well as fire. A very deadly weapon in the wrong hands, and the wielder is definitely that. She didn't even hesitate to try to kill Miss Rose along with me."

Ozpin listened to Glynda's assessment of the Dust Mage she had encountered, someone so powerful would be quite a foe to deal with. He would need to keep this information in mind he thought to himself as he and Glynda boarded the bullhead and headed back to Beacon.

 **=Hey everyone, Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been getting really distracted and exhausted by work and other things, but I'll try and be a bit more punctual with my chapters in the future. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We finally made it to CANON, so things are gonna be a lot more fun from here on out! ^_^. As always please leave a review if you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions for this or my other story, See you all in the next chapter!=**


End file.
